Pure
by Moenitas
Summary: Pura oscuridad y pura luz ¿Realmente existe la pureza? Siempre le habian dicho que el era luz ¿Realmente lo era? Ahora el no esta realmente seguro de eso.


**Pareja(s):** Rikusora, VanSo (Vanitas x Sora) y quizás leves Vanven.  
><strong>Genero:<strong> Shonen ai, Yaoi mucho más adelante.  
><strong>Serie:<strong> Kingdom Hearts.

**Adevertencias:** Spoilers de _Birth By Sleep_, específicamente de _la historia de Ventus_aunque prácticamente solo se usa de trama de fondo para empezar la historia, con el contar de los capítulos ya no se usara esta referencia. Solo tiene spoilers grandes sobre el personaje de Vanitas y el final de la historia de Ventus pero por algunos cambios de ultimo momento... se seguira usando algunos puntos de BBS y referencia a la historia de fondo de Vanitas por lo que si no te gustan los spoilers no leas.

Bien podría decir que hay _VanSo_ (y aclaro que podrían aparecer como pareja secundaria aunque lamentablemente quiero usar su referencia para otra cosa más que "pareja" bwaa por que me gusta mucho la pareja, yeah love it!) en un principio esto cambiara a medida que la historia se centre verdaderamente en la pareja que estoy intentando escribir que es un RikuSora.

Ningún personaje de _Kingdom Kearts_ me pertenece, todos son creaciones de Nomura-sensei y Square-Enix, but Vanitas y Sora son mios (es que siempre termino escogiendo luz y oscuridad y bleh, estos son los míos de esta serie xDDDDDDD) y ya joder, son míos.

Espero disfruten y tenganme paciencia, es mi primer fic de KH /blush.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pure<br>**_

_01. _« ..._ When darkness meets a pure light._ »

* * *

><p>Pura oscuridad.<p>

Eso era lo que el era.

Su maestro se lo dijo que era completa oscuridad y sentimientos negativos. La mayor creación, el primer sin corazón nacido del corazón de un ser humano. No fue muy complicado entender lo que era o como podía sentir un aura negra sugir de si mismo, era como el respirar, algo automatico y simple para el.

Y podia notar como con cada emoción, debilidad una pequeña y diminuta criatura surgian de su cuerpo.

Los _nesciestes._

Esas criaturas nacidas de si mismo, eran sus preciadas extensiones, sus _adorables mascotas_ en cierto sentido. Cada una de ellas llenas de sentimientos negativos, emociones podridas por el corazón humano, pura oscuridad.

Miedo, dolor, tristeza, sufrimiento, odio, ira, y la infinidad de sentimientos negativos que albergan en los corazones eran sencillamente una dulce melodía para el.

El también era lo mismo con todas esas emociones, era la oscuridad _pura_, un abismo ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que alguien (o algo) como el podría haber nacido de un corazón lleno de luz? Qué irónico que haya nacido de un lugar contrarió a su naturaleza pura. De solo pensar que provenía del corazón de ese débil rubio de ojos azules le daban nauseas y ganas de vomitar.

Por que su otro yo era _debil_, demasiado _debil_...

El odiaba esa _debilidad_.

Pero llegando a esa conclusión quizás debía estar agradecido con el. Gracias a el podía existir en este lugar, gracias a el podían existir sus hermosas mascotas, los nescientes, y sobre todo el, el único rey de los nescientes.

Disfrutaba ver crecer a sus mascotas, era increíble como se expandían al momento de nacer de algún corazón. Oh, si disfrutaba viajar por el mundo creando más y más de sus pequeños, verlos crecer con el crecer del corazón del humano del cual había nacido, era sublime para el.

Algún día ya no iba a estar bajo las órdenes de nadie, ni del mismo que lo había creado, su maestro. Algún día podría moverse a su gusto, destruir todo lo que quisiera y crear más oscuridad para hacer de su hogar un lugar ideal para el.

Iba a destruir todo lo que lo _molestaba_.

Siguiendo el plan de su maestro, había recorrido todos los mundos que conocía para crear más de sus mascotas, y hasta entonces evitar toparse con personas innecesarias, entre ellas su hermanito Ventus.

Todos los mundos por los que había visitado eran pequeños y llenos de luz… horribles, desagradables, para su gusto pero como bien el y todos sabemos nada puede salvarse de la oscuridad. Podía olfatear y persibir sentimientos negativos y así, podía crear más de sus adoradas criaturitas.

Luego de varios viajes había llegado a un pequeño mundo, diminuto, cubierto por islas. El clima era calido y la brisa lo hacía pensar en lo patético que podría ser las personas que habitaban en ese lugar. En si, pensaba lo mismo de la mayoría de los mundos cubierto por luz, siempre pensaba cosas negativas e irritantes sobre ellas.

Aburrido, sin haber presenciado nada interesante, comenzó a dar algunas vueltas sobre la diminuta isla intentando buscar alguna señal de vida por allí y a los pocos minutos de hacerlo logró escuchar algunos gritos a unos metros de el.

Esos gritos provenían de la playa. Eran dos niños jugando.

Extraño sentimiento lo invadió, sentía un extraña esencia prevenir de uno de los dos pequeños, se acerco para verificar que era.

-¡Otra vez! ¡Hagámoslo otra vez! – chillo uno de los pequeños alzando con impacienta una espada de madera en sus manos mientras miraba algo molesto al otro niño que estaba a su lado jugando con el.

El niño era castaño de cabellos puntiagudos y algo desordenados, sus ojos eran redondos y grandes de un color azul intenso, tan intenso como el mar. A su lado se encontraba otro niño de casi la misma estatura que el, aunque un poco mas alto a distancia, su cabello era corto y de color blanco, plateado.

Por el grito del más pequeño parecía que tenían una pequeña discusión sobre lo que estaban haciendo momentos atrás.

- Ha… - suspiro el mayor con algo de cansancio por la insistencia del otro, siempre era lo mismo todos los días para el.- ¿Realmente quieres seguir jugando a esto? Ya es la quinta vez que lo hacemos y que vas perdiendo, Sora ¿Acaso no te cansas de perder? – pregunto cuestionándose otra vez la persistencia del de ojos azules, este solo pateo un poco la arena con su pequeño pie en señal de molestia

-No es justo que siempre ganes tu– dijo haciendo un pequeño moflete con sus cachetes mientras entrecerraba sus hermosos enormes ojos azules aparentando estar enojado…- P-pero, ¡La siguiente voy a poder! ¡No me rendiré! ¡Voy a ganarle a Riku!

De lejos el joven enmascarado podía oír toda su conversación, con tanto grito e entusiasmo provenir del pequeño castaño era imposible no poder oírlos.

Qué niños fastidiosos… pensó por un segundo Vanitas con algo de irritabilidad, y si, se podría decir que a esa edad todos los niños eran iguales y ruidosos pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba en esos momentos. El gran parentesco que tenia con el pequeño castaño y el extraño sentimiento que sentía en esos momentos le hacían cuestionar sobre algo.

Oh, si, ese olor tan similar al de Ventus en el aire y esa apariencia tan inocente y débil. Si ¡Como no lo había notado antes! El es el niño, el niño que compartió su corazón con Ventus. El mismo que también le dio esa apariencia.

El joven enmascarado frunció el entrecejo por unos instantes, no estaba contento con la apariencia que le habían dado, aunque tampoco le decepcionaba del todo, simplemente le desagradaba saber que era un niño como el. Recuerdos no tan agradables retoraban a su mente cada vez que recordaba ese día.

No podía aceptar que proviniera de una existencia igual de pura que la de Ventus. Si ese mocoso era el que compartía el corazón con Ventus entonces debía hacer algo al respecto.

Si, no iba a desaprovechar esta perfecta oportunidad para lograr que su querido Ventus aceptará sus demandas de volverse uno con el. Siguió observando por unos minutos más desde lejos para ver que podría hacer con esos dos, quizás poner a prueba que tan puro era el corazón de esos niños sería algo único y divertido de ver y también lo ayudarían con su plan.

* * *

><p>El cielo poco a poco se había tornado anaranjado, el tiempo había volado como la diversión para los dos pequeños que jugaban armoniosamente juntos por la playa. Ya casi faltaban poco para marcharse e irse a sus casas.<p>

El pequeño castaño, al ver que ya no podía más, se recostó cansado en la arena mirando hacia el mar. Habían estado toda la tarde jugando con las espadas de madera, el castaño insistía e insistía el que podía ganar aunque sea una vez a su mejor amigo pero sus intentos no dieron frutos y no pudo hacerlo.

A un lado del mismo había dejado la pequeña espada de madera que utilizaba para jugar con su amigo, acto seguido el mayor de cabellos plateados se sentó a su lado repitiendo mismo acto que el menor.

- Ves, te lo dije, te dije que no ibas a poder hacerlo.- dijo primero el albino con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, el castaño no pudo evitar reaccionar algo molesto ante aquel comentario

-¡S-Solo has tenido suerte Riku! – Dijo sentadote de piernas cruzadas mirando con recelo al mayor, este solo lo observaba divertido por su habitual reacción.- ¡Ya veras que mañana te voy a ganar!

-¿En serio? Lo dudo. – dijo riéndose un poco, le gustaba cuando su pequeño amigo se ponía de esa forma cuando lograba molestarlo, el castaño no pudo evitar soportar más sus chiste y se paro gruñendo un poco para encararlo nuevamente, el albino solo se quedo mirándolo y prosiguió hablando.- quizás en unos…- su expresión cambio enseguida al notar a alguien provenir por detrás del menor.

Al ver que su mejor amigo se había callado, el castaño parpado varias veces intentando descifrar por que hasta que se percato de que estaba mirando hacia atrás, el pequeño de ojos azules se giro y al notar la presencia del joven mayor parpadeo varias veces y con una amplia sonrisa emprendió su primer contacto con el.

-¡Woah! ¡Tu ropa si que es rara! – dijo inocentemente señalando su ropa "extraña" que Vanitas llevaba en ese momento, este no pudo evitar alzar una ceja al escuchar su comentario aunque claramente ellos no podían verlo por que llevaba puesto su casco.

- Qué niño tan energético, aunque creo que deberías guardar esas energías por si algo terrible llegara a ocurrir – respondió el mayor en tono de desagrado y a la vez de ironía haciendo alusión a que si seguía con ello sería capaz de tirarlo al mar para que pudiera callarse. Ambos niños se colocaron enfrente de el.

- Esa ropa no es de por aquí, parece ser de otro mundo ¿Vienes de otro mundo? – dijo con curiosidad el albino, el castaño se había acercado lo suficiente al mayor enmascarado para ver de cerca su ropa, le parecían increíbles.

- Quizás si, quizás no, quién sabe - respondió con indiferencia el mayor mientras se acercaba un poco más a los pequeños.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién eres? ¡Dinos, dinos!- dijo el castaño emocionado y exaltado.

-Si, dinos.- respondió también el albino con una mirada intrigante.

-Oh, ¿Realmente quieren saber? - dijo sonriendo de medio lado mientras giraba su rostro el rostro de ambos que no mostraba ninguna señal de seriedad, al contrario, parecía estar muy emocionado por la presencia del joven.

Ante la pregunta del enmascarado los pequeños volvieron a responder con unas amplias sonrisas en sus rostros.

- ¡Si! – dijeron ambos en alusión.

- Esta bien mis pequeños, pero primero ¿Les gustaría ver algo interesante? – una sonrisa maliciosa se había formado en sus labios, claro estaba que si pudieran verlo los dos pequeños se habrían asustado por lo maligna que podría lucir una sonrisa en el rostro de una persona, pero para su alivio no podían hacerlo.

Al escuchar la propuesta del mayor ambos niños se miraron entre si y con la misma sonrisa de antes en sus labios asintieron con la cabeza, el mayor al ver la señal de aprobación coloco sus dos manos encima de la cabeza de ambos niños con cariño, o eso les hacia parecer.

Era increíble verlo, ambos estaban muy emocionados por la presencia del joven, al parecer el proverbio de sus madres de _"no hables con extraños por que puede ser peligroso"_ no lo seguían en lo absoluto.

Ninguno se percataba de lo peligroso que podría ser tener al rey de los nescientes justo enfrente de _sus ojos_.

- Bien, realmente son unos **buenos** chicos… - Poco a poco comenzó a apretar sus cabezas con fuerza, y de sus manos comenzaba a salir un aura oscura y maligna.

A cada segundo que pasaba Vanitas estaba haciendo más y más presión en sus cabezas, esto provoco que el pequeño castaño gimiera con algo de dolor.- M-Me estas lastimando ¡Dejame ir!

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera reaccionar ante el peligro de esa enorme aura crecer desde los brazos del extraño joven, uno de los dos intento alejarse de el pero ya era demasiado tarde. Unas pequeñas criaturas azules había aparecido en el lugar adelante de ellos, uno ataco a Riku sin que este pudiera hacer algo al respecto, cayo a la arena.

Un ligero grito salio por la boca del pequeño albino ojiverde, el ojiazul al ver que su mejor amigo había sido atacado por esa rara criatura grito agudamente su nombre con preocupación.

-¡Riku! – Exclamo el castaño, quiso ir a ayudarlo pero el mayor no lo largaba de sus garras.- D-déja ir a Riku ¡Cosa fea! ¡Ri-Riku! –seguía gritando con desesperación y pataleando, pero por más que lo hiciera el mayor no lo dejaba ir.

-Pero que inquieto y molesto eres – respondió con enojo el mayor amarrándolo de la ropa del pequeño para alzarlo en el aire quedando sus cabezas a la misma altura haciendo que este gimiera un poco de dolor - Sino quieres que _tu amiguito_ siga sufriendo te recomiendo que te quedes quieto hasta que termine o lo haremos de la forma mala.- al terminar de decir esto Sora se quedo callado, finalmente su expresión de alegría había cambiado a uno de susto por el tono que uso con esas palabras, ese joven estaba hablando en serio.

Al ver que había dejado de causar problemas lo bajo a la arena, los nescientes ya habían dejado tranquilo el cuerpo de Riku y se habían ido y este estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

Vanitas estaba muy pensativo al ver que no había percibido nada negativo salir del corazón del castaño. Busco, busco y busco y no había podido encontrado nada, ¡Absolutamente nada en el corazón del mocoso! Eso lo irritaba mucho. Su corazón realmente estaba completamente vació de oscuridad y sentimientos negativos, era puro e inocente, frágil y lleno de luz, completa_ luz_.

Corazón puro de luz.

Pero a diferencia del idiota de Ventus, el corazón de este chico era más fuerte, más intenso y lleno de sentimientos calidos, por eso pudo sanar en un instante el corazón del mismo rubio.

-jaja… ¡HAHAHAHA! – Partió en risas.- que interesante, muy interesante es todo esto.- se dijo a si mismo en voz baja mientras retomaban su vista hacia el pequeño castaño, este ya se había alejado del mayor con rapidez- mh?

Sora al caer el suelo, de inmediato había ido gateando hasta donde estaba su mejor amigo. Estaba muy preocupado por este, con desesperación comenzó a agitar al albino para ver si este reaccionaba pero no hubo respuesta alguna

- ¡Riku! ¡Riku! ¡Vamos, Riku! ¡Despierta por favor! ¡Respondeme! – dijo casi rompiendo en llanto. En ese momento el joven mayor pudo percibir algo extraño.

Quizás era verdad aquello sobre que todos _sin excepción_ alguna podría existir oscuridad en el corazón de todos los seres humanos inclusive hasta en el más puro, pero eso no era oscuridad en si. Era simplemente temor, miedo, un pequeño y diminuto sentimiento negativo.

_Oh, pero que tenemos aquí ¿Eh?_

Perfecto, Vanitas sonrío ampliamente al percatarse del reciente miedo brotando del pequeño castaño.

El muchacho enmascarado dio unos pasos fuertes hacia el pequeño indefenso, esta vez estaba solo y que mejor que aprovechar ese momento para seguir intimidando, tal vez dándole otra pequeña sorpresa. Nuevamente al notar la presencia del otro acercarse, el ojiazul lo miro con algo de mezcla entre enojo y miedo en sus ojos ¿Este niño quería desafiarlo acaso? Pensó Vanitas al ver esa expresión en sus ojos, poco a poco comenzó a mirarlo detalladamente.

Las mejillas del pequeño castaño estaban algo sonrojadas por las lágrimas que había derramado anteriormente, sus pequeñas piernas temblaban por la fuerza que debía ejercer en ese momento para mantener la calma y quedarse allí sin escapar llorando. Lentamente se había incorporado y exasperado buscando la forma de colocarse en una postura de defensa, también había logrado tomar su espada de madera tirada en la arena momentos atrás para defenderse. Al parecer no iba a quedarse llorando y asustado para siempre, su reacción cambio súbitamente al ver la aproximación del otro.

Extraño, cualquier otro niño de su edad, en su situación, hubiera escapado gritando y llorando del susto por la cruel y espeluznante apariencia que daba el mayor enmascarado. Todos en su presencia escapaban de el cuando dejaba salir a sus preciosas criaturas, lloraban, gritaban, pedían clemencia, piedad, y antes de que pudieran pedir ayuda, los nescientes ya habían echo su trabajo de borrarles la memoria sobre el acto y nada más pero Sora no actuaba como las demás personas, de todas las que había conocido hasta ahora, el había sido la primera en desafiarlo de esa manera, con esa mirada.

Gracioso, esa mirada le recordaban nuevamente a cierto rubio de ojos zafiro ¿Hasta en esas cosas debían parecerse? Que irritante.

El pequeño se coloco enfrente del albino ojiverde con la intención de no dejarlo solo, de intentar defenderlo de otro de los posibles ataques del mayor, no iba a irse de allí sin Riku y menos iba a dejar que le apartaran de su inseparable amigo, el muchacho enmascarado simplemente lo miro algo sorprendido.

- ¿Jugando a ser el héroe? – Bufo el mayor mirando la expresión en los ojos del pequeño de cabellos café, este solamente lo miraba cautelosamente.- luego de perder constantemente con el idiota de tu amigo ¿Crees que vas a poder ganarme a _mí_? – dejo escapar una pequeña risa al terminar de delinear la ultima palabra, el niño realmente no sabia que estaba hablando con el amo de los nescientes, Sora simplemente trago saliva.

- ¡No me importa! ¡N-no voy a dejar que lastimes más a Riku! – dijo con voz temblorosa sosteniendo con sus lastimadas manos la pequeña espada de madera, hasta sus pequeñas manos temblaban.

Tenia agallas, realmente las tenia.

Luego de comprobar que no existía absolutamente nada de oscuridad en el interior del pequeño otra pregunta volvió a surgir entre sus malignos pensamientos ¿Que pasaría lograba contaminar todos esos sentimientos tan puros? Y mejor aún ¿Qué ocurriría si pudiera hacerlo _suyos_? Ese niño era muy interesante, había captado su atención de inmediato más de lo que Ventus lo habría podido hacer.

Sino podia lograr su meta original... el podría reemplazarlo. No, el iba a lograrlo y este chico iba a ayudarlo a lograr su proposito.

Sonrió otra vez al pensar sobre la mínima posibilidad de aquello también por el miedo que había brotado sobre la indefensa postura de su pequeño amigo, esa definitivamente **parecia** ser la llave para lograrlo.

Si un corazón puro _no tiene_ oscuridad solamente hay que _crear_ oscuridad en ella.

Un par de segundos pasaron hasta que por fin Vanitas decidió responder a la necia actitud del chico adelante suyo.

-Niño ¿Cómo te llamas? – dijo el mayor simulando amabilidad, el castaño parpadeo dos veces y lo miro confundido a la cara.

- ¿Ah?.

- Que como te llamas ¿Acaso no tienes un nombre? – volvió a responder con algo de irritación. El niño simplemente no podía entender el cambio de situación en el aire.

- ¡C-claro que si tengo! ¡Es Sora! – respondió por fin el menor con señal de desagrado por el trato del mayor, este simplemente suspiro.

Al terminar de escuchar su berrinche el mayor suspiro y con rapidez se coloco de rodillas frente al pequeño en cuestión, pensó que era realmente _un niño idiota_ ya que parecía que había olvidado el hecho de que ese muchacho misterioso lo había atacado anteriormente a el y a su mejor amigo.

Aunque no lo pensó mucho y por alguna razón le comenzaba a agradar como era el niño.

-Oh, ya veo... - dijo intentando sonar interesado en su respuesta pero en realidad no lo hacia, solo necesitaba ganarse un poco la confianza y poder alcanzar lo que queria.

Poco a poco el mayor comenzaba a acortar la distancia entre el pequeño y el para poder mirarlo con mas detenimiento a la cara del pequeño, este aún por el miedo hacia el retrocedio algunos pasos hacia atrás procurando no alejarse mucho de el tampoco.

- Vamos, vamos... prometo que no volvere a hacer nada - dijo en tono oscuro pero esta vez parecía hablar con la verdad, el castaño pudo notarlo.- solo quiero que seamos _amigos_.

- ¿A-Amigos?- respondio el pequeño castaño en tono de confusión.

-Si, amigos... ¿Acaso eso esta mal? - respondio intentando sonar amablemente cosa que el solo quería aparentar para acercarse más al más pequeño pero Sora por alguna razón le parecio oir algo diferente.

-um, pues no...

- Entonces ¿Que dices? ¿Quiere ser _mi_amigo?- pregunto otra vez, Sora miro como lentamente extendia el extraño joven su mano hacia el para que la tomara. El castaño lo miro atentamente por unos segundos con algo de duda en su mirada.

Sabia que habia echo cosas malas, que habia lastimado a Riku y que era un total desconocido para el... tenia miedo mucho miedo pero a la vez sentía como si conociera a ese chico.

Era extraño, era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así.

No habia cosa que el pequeño no pudiera perdonar y menos despreciar algo cuando se trataba de una amistad. Después de unos minutos de pensarlo el pequeño castaño tomo la mano del mayor con decisión.

Vanitas simplemente río al ver lo tonto que habia sido el pequeño al entregar tan facilmente su corazón, tan facil.

El es oscuridad pura, la oscuridad absorbe lo que encuentra a su paso y esa pequeña luz no iba a ser la excepción.

El pequeño poco a poco sintio como las fuerzas la abandonaban y una enorme aura de color violeta oscura cubria a ambos, sin poder hacer o decir algo más sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse de a poco, miro hacia el suelo lentamente mientras sentia que todas sus energias se desvanecian como el viento.

-Gracias, pequeño _Sora_. Se que no te arrepentiras.

TBC

* * *

><p>Comentarios sobre el capitulo tendré que reservarmelos xD por ahora, se me hace tarde! pero quería subir esta parte hahaha si le ven errores es por la falta de tiempo por mis estudios, realmente lo siento!... se agradecen comentarios, sugerencias C:<p>

Y REVIEWS.

VANITAS ES MIO JODER.

*crazy*

...

...

...

Y bueno es hora de largarme ~

Hasta la prox (?).


End file.
